guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Mitgardia
Mitgardia is the northern-most guild of Historica, and is one of the four main Guilds of Historica. It is a chilly, mountainous region covered from border to border by great mountain ranges, pine forests and frigid lakes. Mitgardia is a beautiful and perilous place, inhabited by a multitude of settlers, indigenous tribes and dangerous creatures. Guild of Mitgardia on Eurobricks History The Mitgardia Guild settled the Northlands in the last two centuries, following trade routes and seeking resources that were becoming scarce in the heartland of Historica. The first Guildsmen were pioneers and traders who bought and sold skins, timber and ore to the local Norsemen Clans. As they accumulated wealth, they founded small fishing villages along the coasts and rivers and soon the seeds of a mighty Nation were sown. Expansion brought territorial conflicts with the clans of the North, the cities of the Dwarves in the Mountains, and the Goblin and Orc tribes that scavenged the forests, but the well-funded and technologically superior Guildsmen managed to hold their own. Today the city of Valholl is the major settlement, and well-fortified fortress of the Guild. Government The Guild is led by the monarch Nibelung who was born of both the native Norsemen and the Western Settlers, gaining him the support of both groups. He has ruled for three decades as a diplomatic and strategic mastermind, who tactfully weighs every option before making a judgment. He rules with his mind, and employs best of warriors as generals to inspire with heart. Rarely leaving the Guild fortress in Valholl, Jarl Nibelung is nonetheless well informed of all matters thought Mitgardia and the rest of Historica because of his extensive scout network. The Parliament of Mitgardia, or Thing, is a group of representative that help create Legislature, address domestic issues, represent the common people of Mitgardia and share power with the Jarl. The group is led by a Prime Minister who is democratically elected by Guildsmen. Culture Guildsmen and women are colonists from the west who have become accustomed to living in the North; they make up the major population of Mitgardia, but the land has a diverse populace. Norse Clans, Dwarves, Goblins, Orcs and Barbarians inhabit the mountainous region, and each group has major settlements usually in the mountains or near river banks. Of note is the dwarven City of Omurtag in the Frosty Mountains; the largest such Dwarven city in all of Historica. Monstrous trolls, drakes and giants are said to live in the mountains; encounters with these is the major challenge to colonizing the frontier. Membership is extended to all who wish to embrace the lifestyle of the Colonist Spirit, and take a little piece of the northlands for themselves, regardless of race, creed or previous alliance. Each member is sworn into allegiance by the Knights of Valholl and dedicates his life to expanding the realm and glory of the Mighty Guild of Mitgardia. Standard perks for joining include a large land grant for Guildsmen to build whatever structures they wish, be they towns, economic buildings, or structures of defense and offense. The might of the Mitgardian army is also at the back of any member who swears loyalty. Religion Native Norsemen believe in a distinct hierarchy of old Gods, while settlers have their own official religion; an offshoot of Avalonian faith.The major God of the Norsemen is Gyhnran, who is worshiped and celebrated by Natives and Colonists alike. The native orc/goblin tribes have their own deities, and Dwarves believe in a type of ancestral worship. Although religion is a major part of people's daily life, it plays little in politics and ideology. Standard The colors of Mitgardia are Green and Yellow. As a law, all Mitgardia Guildsmen must fly the colors of the Guild when completing structures; the banner of Nibelung. The green represents the emergence of new life from the snowy ground in which crops give rise to economic prosperity. The yellow is symbolic of the sunlight; the life force of the farmers in the North, as well as the symbol of illumination of the dark regions of the frontier through colonial settlement. Geography From first glance, Mitgardia seems nothing more than is mountains and tundras. While it is true, that Mitgardia is best known for its cold and harsh climate, beyond the first peaks stretches a great fertile valley where colonists from all over Historica have come to settle and farm. At the center of this valley lies the capital Valholl. Well situated at an intersection of trade routes and a major fork of the Antler River, Valholl has become a great hub of commerce between the production centers of the north and the markets of the south. Beyond the capital and valley lies the Great Pine Forests as well as two other valleys that head to the north east and west. The eastern valley brings products forged from the workshops of Pikesteel Mt. and armors from the forges at the Bay of Storms. The western valley brings dwarven crafts from Omurtag, and timber from Helgestorp. Both valleys open out to the frozen tundra of the far north and allow contact with the barbarian clans. Beyond the east and west valley’s runs the Frigid Sea, a marker for the end of Mitgardia and the beginning of the Unexplored Lands; where permanent ice and snow prohibits further exploration. Landscape Largely mountainous, covered by pine forest with big human settlements near rivers and Indigenous Villages in the Frozen Wasteland. The capitol Valholl is significantly warmer and farming prospers behind its colossal gates. Fishing Villages are a common sight along the shores, and small towns that thrive off of timber are scattered throughout the Great Forests. Numerous towers and fortresses guard the Mountain passes in and out of Mitgardia; it is a land “fortified by the Gods” as the locals say. Military While Mitgardia has a smaller population, and therefore smaller military strength then Kaliphlin, the armies of both guilds are equally matched. As the locals say, the cold only makes them stronger, and Mitgardia has toughened, battle seasoned warriors who make good fighters. Mitgardia can field around 35,000 soldiers. Names and Places Important Mitgardians Elon Chorian is the leader of Mitgardia. He is a proud member of House Chorian which lived in Ondylion for centuries before it was destroyed by the elemental monsters. With the absence of the Jarl and his city destroyed, Elon is living in Valholl now as Steward of Mitgardia. Steen Larsson '''was born in Helgestorp a small village near the city of Stoneroda, where, at the age of 7, he became a carpenter's apprentice. Due to his military skills he soon rose within the ranks of the Stoneroda militia and his protector Lord Eric Grimmson became aware of him. Steen was eventually chosen to represent the Stoneroda carpenter guild in the Valholl Thing, the Mitgardian parliament. There he showed that he was able to do more than just fight and cut timbers and thus earned quite some titles. With the destruction of Helgestorp and Stoneroda, Steen relocated to Thorshaven, where his brother Lars Larsson currently serves as the mayor of the prospering young town. '''Sir Glorfindel is the lord of Daydelon. Though Daydelon has been a small town in years past it is now expanding rapidly and Sir Glorfindel committed to keeping it strong. Glorfindel visits Valholl often to discuss current matters in Mitgardia with Elon and Steen. Among the dwarves of Mitgardia, Glorfindel has many allies, and is always welcomed at the great city of Hradcanny.Category:Guilds of Historica Category:Geography Category:Guilds